


Verta ja valoa

by miiauroora



Series: Mellakka [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Drama, M/M, yleinen synkistely
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiauroora/pseuds/miiauroora
Summary: Jos Remus uskoisi Jumalaan, hän uskoisi sen olevan rangaistus siitä kaikesta. Hän saa elää elämänsä loppuun kosteudessa, sairaana ja verta käsissään.





	1. Aluksi

 

 

 

_Blood is on your tongue as well as your hands  
Archaic and content you just wash them off_  
(The 1975 - Antichrist)

  


***

  


 _Aluksi_

  


 _Heinäkuu  
1993_

  
( _Tuut. Tuut. Tuut  –_

 _klik._ )

“Lupin.”

“ _Hei. Andromeda Tonks täällä. Musta. Tonks. Aurinko._ ”

( _Kolinaa, suhinaa. Hetken hiljaisuus._ )

“Mistä helvetistä sinä olet saanut minun numeroni? Helvetti. Vittu. Andy. Hei.”

( _Naurua._ )

“ _Hei, Remus._ ”

“Hei? Miksi sinä – siitä on kaksitoista vuotta aikaa.” 

“ _Niin on. Mitä kuuluu?_ ”

“Ei kuulu teidän tapoihin kysellä mitä kuuluu. Miksi soitat?”

( _Naurahdus, huokaus._ )

“ _Sinä et ole kuullut._ ”

“Kuullut mistä?”

( _Hiljaisuutta. Hiljaisuutta. Hiljai –_ ) 

“ _Sirius on karannut vankilasta. Kuulin eilen, siitä kerrottiin radiossa._ ”

( _Hiljaisuutta._ )

“ _Remus?_ ”

( _Kolahdus –_

tuut, tuut, tuut, tuut.) 


	2. Ensimmäinen osa

_REMUS_

  


 _And you're the only thing that's going on in my mind  
taking over my life a second time_  
(The 1975 - UGH!)

  


 _Lokakuu  
1993_

  
Syksy saapuu hiipien Walesiin. Remus Lupin ripustaa pyykit kuivumaan kuistille, pyykkinaru repsottaa alempana nykyään, solmut ovat löystyneet sateessa ja ajassa. Tuulee ja kylmä tunkee paidan hihoista sisään ranteisiin. Hän on antanut pihan rapistua, omenapuun alla on mätäneviä, madonsyömiä omenoita, kuivat lehdet liikkuvat tuulessa. Isän istuttamat kukat ovat kukkineet ja kuolleet. 

Vähän kuin isäkin, ensin kukkinut, sitten kuollut. Tosin Lyall Lupin ei kukkinut, Lyall Lupin oli enemmänkin kuin puuhun kasvanut elinvoimaa syövä sieni. Silti, kaksitoista vuotta isän kuoleman jälkeen Remus asuu siellä, isän kotona. 

Talo on kiveä ja vanha. Etuoven yläpuolella lukee laatassa  _Y Bwrhyn Rhosyn_ , kuin sillä talolla olisi jotain arvoa. Laatta on kulunut, sivuilta ruostunut, mutta kymrinkieliset kirjaimet on painettu siihen niin lujasti, etteivät ne taida hävitä siitä mihinkään. Se talo on nimetty isän ruusujen mukaan, mutta vaikka ruusutkin ovat jo kuolleet ja kuihtuneet, nimi laatassa pysyy edelleen.

Remus menee takaisin sisälle. Radiosta kuulutetaan varoituksia merenkulkijoille, on tuulta ja sadetta. Ilma on siellä kosteaa ja kylmää, kosteus tarttuu tapettiin ja petivaatteisiin. Remuksella on ollut nuha kaksi vuotta, tai siltä se ainakin tuntuu. Hän on asunut kaksi vuotta siinä talossa, mutta se tuntuu vähältä viimeisten kahdentoista rinnalla. Hän on vältellyt uutisia, harkinnut vaihtavansa nimensä, jättänyt kesken romaaneja ja aloittanut ne aina uudestaan, vai lopettaakseen samaan sivuun, jonka kulma on käännetty kirjanmerkiksi sisään. 

Makuuhuoneessa yöpöydän laatikossa on valmiiksi ladattu käsiase, kaiken varalta, vaikka hän on omasta mielestään jo unohtanut sen kaiken. 

Kello seinällä lyö tasatuntia, Remus menee keittiöön, avaa kaapinoven. Hän ottaa käteensä lääkeliuskan, napsauttaa yhden tabletin irti. Se kierii pöydän reunalle, tipahtaa lattialle. Remus nostaa sen käteensä ja katselee sitä pilleriä kämmenellään. Hänelle on sanottu, että kyllä siitä selviää, kun muistaa käydä lääkärissä tasaisin väliajoin kontrollissa ja syödä lääkkeet. Vaikka ei se koskaan katoa. Kerran, muutama vuosi sitten, Remus sairastui flunssaan ja luuli kuolevansa. Ei hän kuollut. Harmi sinänsä. Hän laittaa pillerin suuhun, pyörittelee siltä hetken poskessaan, valuttaa vettä hanasta lasiin ja nielaisee lääkkeen veden mukana. 

Harmi sinänsä. 

Hän kävelee olohuoneeseen, seinällä on isän ripustamia tauluja, isän sohva seisoo tukevilla jaloilla lattialla. Matolla on tee- ja viiniläikkiä. Tee on isän jäljiltä, viini Remuksen, tai toisinpäin, hän ei ole enää aivan varma. Kirjahyllyssä on niitä keskeneräisiä romaaneja, taiteltuja sivuja. Pöydällä nurkassa on puhelin. Se ei ole enää kiinni seinässä. Luuri makaa pöydällä ja sähköjohto on rullalla siinä vieressä. Jos sen laittaa takaisin seinään, Remus pelkää sen alkavan soida ja silloin hän vastaisi. 

On kulunut kolme kuukautta siitä, kun Sirius Musta on karannut vankilasta. 

Kolme kuukautta Remus on herännyt, pukenut päälleen, keittänyt kahvia, syönyt aamupalaa, ottanut lääkkeen, ajanut parran, kävellyt kylälle katsomaan lisää vanhoja kivitaloja ja uusia autoja, ostanut maitoa tai leipää, kävellyt takaisin. Avannut kirjan, jättänyt sen kesken, kuunnellut radiosta merisään, syönyt ruokaa, ottanut lääkkeen, maannut sohvalla, avannut kirjan, sulkenut kirjan, tarkistanut aseen olevan yhä paikallaan, tiskannut tai pessyt pyykkiä, keittänyt teetä, odottanut kellon lyövän iltaa, ottanut lääkkeen, käynyt suihkussa, pessyt hampaat kuparilta maistuvalla vedellä, mennyt nukkumaan ja jokaisena sydämenlyöntinä ajatellut Sirius Mustaa. 

Remus ei tiedä mitä ajatella. Hän on heti kuultuaan repinyt irti puhelimen johdon seinästä, paiskannut luurin pöydälle ja tärissyt, hakenut pistoolin käteensä ja ehkä itkenyt, juonut itsensä humalaan ja nukahtanut ladattu ase sormissaan sohvalle. Ehkä hän on odottanut sitä ja vain järkyttynyt siitä, miten kauan aikaa on kulunut. Kaksitoista vuotta. Kaksitoista vuotta, Remus ajattelee, istuu sohvalle ja tuijottaa puhelinta. Hän on halunnut laittaa pistokkeen takaisin pistorasiaan, mutta hän ei tiedä Andromedan puhelinnumeroa. Se tuskin löytyy puhelinluettelosta, Remuksen numeroa ei ainakaan löydy. Mutta Remus ei tiedä, miksi Andromeda on soittanut hänelle, jos se on luullut Remuksen tienneen. 

Remuksen ajatuksissa on hysteriaa, sormissa levottomuutta. Hän painaa kämmenet silmäkuoppiin, näkee värejä ja aaltoilevia valoja ja vetää syvään henkeä. Jo ajatus Siriuksesta saa Remuksen kaipaamaan huumeita, loppumatonta humalaa,  _seksiä_ , suonissa pulppuavaa adrenaliinia ja kuolemanpelkoa, jotain. Jotain muuta kuin sitä homeista taloa, pientä kylää merenrannassa, tasaisia maisemia. 

Kolmen kuukauden ajan Remus on luullut nähneensä Siriuksen kylällä, kun hän on ollut valitsemassa leipää tai vilkaissut toiselle puolelle katua, nähnyt jonkun nousevan autosta, mutta vasta myöhemmin tajunnut, ettei Sirius ole enää kaksikymmentäyksivuotias. Ei Remuskaan ole. Hän on ensin täyttänyt kaksikymmentäkaksi, sitten kaksikymmentäviisi, kolmekymmentä. Nyt, kolmekymmentäkolmevuotiaana ja edelleen hengissä, hän odottaa, pelkää, odottaa puhelimen soivan siitä huolimatta, ettei johto ole kiinni seinässä. 

Remus nousee ylös sohvalta, käärii paidanhihoja ja keittää teetä. Se tuntuu hetken aikaa naurettavalta – hän on siellä, Walesissa, isänsä talossa ja hän keittää teetä. Hän, Remus Lupin, jonka pitäisi olla kuollut, vähintään vankilassa, mutta silti hän, Remus Lupin, on jollain helvetin onnenkantamoisella selvinnyt hengissä siitä helvetin sairaudestakin. Jos Remus uskoisi Jumalaan, hän uskoisi sen olevan rangaistus siitä kaikesta. Hän saa elää elämänsä loppuun kosteudessa, sairaana ja verta käsissään. 

Vaikka Remus syyttää kaikesta,  _kaikesta_ , Siriusta, vielä enemmän hän syyttää itseään. Hän on vuosia myöhemmin ottanut selvää siitä, kuka on ollut se mies, jonka Remus on yhdeksäntoistavuotiaana tappanut, jonka rinnassa on aukko, läpi asti, luodista jonka Remus on ampunut. Miehen nimi on, oli, David Hampton, se on haudattu jonnekin Englannin ja Skotlannin rajalle. David Hampton on jättänyt jälkeensä lesken ja kaksi lasta. Lapset ovat jo aikuisia, mutta vuosia sitten Remus on seissyt Hamptonien kotikadulla ja katsonut sisään keittiön ikkunasta, hän on nähnyt, kuinka vaaleatukkainen nainen on silittänyt nuoremman tyttären päätä, ikkunalaudalla on istunut kissa ja pihalla syreeni on kukkinut ja ilmassa on haissut bensiini ja ruoho. Kaikki on näyttänyt ulkoapäin hyvältä, täydelliseltä, mutta talosta puuttuu David Hampton, koska Remus on ampunut sen. Remus on ensin ajatellut jättävänsä etuovelle kirjekuoressa kaksituhatta puntaa, mutta lopulta hän on kääntynyt pois ja puristanut hiestä märällä kämmenellään rahoja taskussaan, sillä Siriukse ääni hänen päässään on sanonut:  _se oli vahinko_. 

On myös toinen talo, jonka pihalla Remus on seissyt. Remus ei enää muista milloin Lily on tullut mukaan, mutta hän muistaa Skotlannin ja huoltoaseman, pankin ja 30 000 puntaa. Hän muistaa sen, kuinka James ihastui, rakastui ja sitten Remus jo opetti Lilyä ampumaan ja jossain kymmenientuhansien puntien välissä ja ruudinhajussa Lily synnytti Harryn. Remus muistaa nähneensä sen vauvana, pieni ja pyöreä, päälaella mustaa tukkaa. 

Remus muistaa Lilyn puheista Petunian, isosiskonsa, jonka elämä otti paremman suunnan jo koulussa, josta vanhemmat ovat pitäneet enemmän, koska Petunialla on rikas mies, jolla on konservatiiviset aatteet ja iso nimi menestyvässä yrityksessä. Ja Remus on seissyt siellä, tiilitalon edessä, jonka pihalla on tasaiseksi leikattu nurmi ja sen vuosikymmenen auto. Petunia Dursley on niin laiha ja linnunluinen, että Remus melkein kuulee, kuinka luut rutisevat vastakkain ihon alla. Ja Harry Potter. Remus on laskenut tarkkaan, Harry Potter on kahdeksanvuotias, pieni ja pitkäraajainen, laiha poika, tummaihoisempi kuin sukulaisensa, tukka on Jamesin, musta ja pörröinen, ja vaikka Remus ei ole lähelläkään, hän tunnistaa pojan kyllä. Silloin Remuksen kädet alkavat täristä, hän vetää tuulitakin hupun päähänsä, puristaa kädet nyrkkiin taskussaan ja kääntyy. 

Sen jälkeen hän ei ole käynyt siellä. Kahteen vuoteen Remus ei ole käynyt edes Englannissa. 

Nyt hän on siellä. Walesissa, asuttamassa isänsä vanhaa taloa. Kai hän on vain liian pelkuri tappamaan itseään. Kuolemanpelossaan hän syö määrätyt lääkkeet ja muistaa syödä myös ruokaa. Hän juo vähemmän, eikä käytä enää mitään muuta, tupakointikin on ollut helppo lopettaa yksinollessaan. Hän ei nauti elämästään, mutta ainakin hän on helvetti soikoon elossa. 

Tee jäähtyy, jostain ikkunasta vetää ja hän tuntee, kuinka ulkona pyörivä tuulii tunkee väkisin sisään. Silti hänen kätensä ovat hiestä nihkeät, kaikki on kosteaa, kosteaa, kosteaa ja Remusta oksettaa. 

Kolme kuukautta siitä, kun Sirius Musta on karannut vankilasta. 

 

*

Remus ei muista montaakaan joulua. Hän muistaa etäisesti lapsuuden jouluja, jolloin on ollut vain liikaa ihmisiä ja ääniä, hän on jäänyt jalkoihin ja unohdettu. 

Sen jälkeen hän ei ole viettänyt joulua, tai hän on ollut liian humalassa muistaakseen. Toisinaan hän on miettinyt, onko oikeasti menettänyt mitään. Tuskin. Joulu tulee ja menee, vähän kuin kesätkin. Hän tietää sen, ainakin tiedostaa, mutta ei muista, eikä uhraa sille ajatuksiaan. Mutta joulu tulee. Se näkyy kylällä, talojen ikkunoihin sytytetään kynttilöitä ja keltaisia valoketjuja ripustetaan ovien pieliin. On markkinat, joille Remus päätyy vahingossa. Hänelle toivotetaan hyvää joulua ja hän ostaa kuivakakkua. Se maistuu hänen suussaan hiekalta ja lapsuudelta. 

Hän ei enää kuuntele radiota. Hän ei uskalla enää. Hänen unissaan radiossa kerrotaan, kuinka lisää ihmisiä on kuollut, kuinka Sirius Musta on tappanut poliiseja, sukulaisiaan, ja poliisi pyytää Remus Lupinia ilmoittautumaan heti lähimmälle poliisiasemalle, jossa häntä voitaisiin kuullustella ja siten saada Sirius Mustan olinpaikka tietoon. Sitä ei tietenkään koskaan tapahdu. Remuksen tietojen mukaan häntä ei ole koskaan edes oikeasti etsitty. Ei sen jälkeen, kun Lily on kuollut ja James on kuollut ja Peter on kuollut ja Sirius on ollut vankilassa. Ei ketään ole enää kiinnostanut Remus Lupin. Se tuntuu väärältä. Häntä pitäisi etsiä. Ensimmäisten kuuden vuoden jälkeen hän on lopettanut piileskelyn, hän on  _siellä_ , eikä ketään kiinnosta. 

Joskus hän miettii menevänsä itse sinne kylän pienelle poliisiasemalle. Hän istuisi aulaan odottamaan, taskussaan aseensa ja koordinaatit Venäjälle. Hän ilmoittautuisi tiskille, kertoisi nimensä, antaisi pois aseensa ja kertoisi miksi on siellä. Hän on Remus Lupin, hän on tappanut miehen, ehkä vuonna 1979 tai vuosi aikaisemmin, hän ei muista enää. Hän on ollut mukana ryöstämässä useampaa pankkia ympäri Britanniaa. Hän tietää Mustat. Hän on nähnyt, kuinka Sirius Musta on ampunut kuoliaaksi Rodolfus Lestrangen. Hän on itsekin tappanut miehen. Sitten häneltä kysyttäisiin asioita, hän vastaisi niin paljon kuin muistaisi, kertoisi huumeista ja varastetuista autoista, hän kertoisi kuinka katuu ja samalla ei. 

Mutta Remus ei koskaan mene. Hän pelkää liikaa vankilaa, hän pelkää joutuvansa vastuuseen teoistaan. Hän pelkää saavansa lisäleiman: sairas ja  _murhaaja_. Ja sitten hän miettii Sirius Mustaa, kämmenessä on verivalasta edelleen himmeänä näkyvä arpi. Tai ehkä vain kuvittelee, siitä on aikaa melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta. Mutta he ovat luvanneet sata kesää ja sata talvea, eikä vielä ole kulunut kuin kaksitoista. Vitun verivala, Remus miettii. Enää kukaan ei uskalla tehdä niitä. 

Lumi sataa vuoden vaihteessa, se peittää yhden illan ajaksi mädäntyneet omenat puun alla ja kuivat lehdet. Mutta se sulaa pois ja uusi vuosi alkaa mustana, ja se on kaikessa ironisuudessaan lähes romanttista. 

 

*

Hän ei ole tainnut koskaan ajatella Sirius Mustan olevan hyvä ihminen. Sirius ei ole kiltti tai mukava. Sirius on ennen kaikkea murhaaja, mutta myös syy siihen kaikkeen. Kaikkeen. Sairauteen, kuolleisiin, siihen, että Remus asuu isänsä talossa keskellä maaseutua vitun Walesissa ja elää vain hengittääkseen. 

Hän laskee viinipullon lattialle. Enää humala ei tunnu nuoruudelta ja ikuiselta elämältä. Hänen päätään särkee ja jostain hän kuulee olemattomia ääniä. Korvissa tinnuttaa ja kevään aurinko nousee niittyä vasten olohuoneen ikkunasta. Sen niityn takana on meri ja meressä loputon vapaus. 

Jos hän uskaltaisi, hän kävelisi mereen. Siellä hän lopettaisi hengittämisen ja antaisi itsensä vajota pohjaan, pohjaan. 

Unessa hän on ampunut, ollut taas yhdeksäntoista ja täynnä vihaa ja rakkautta, hän on painanut Siriuksen kasvoja tyynyyn ja nainut ja nauttinut siitä. Hereillä hän on avannut viinipullon, tuijottanut ulos ikkunasta yhä vain valkenevaa niittyä ja melkein kuullut, kuinka yksinäisyys on rakentanut vallihautaa hänen ja maailman välille. 

On kulunut yhdeksän kuukautta siitä, kun Andromeda on soittanut hänelle. Remus kääntää katseensa puhelimeen. Hän nousee sohvalta, jaloissa on viinin painoa, mutta hän kävelee varmoin askelin puhelimen luokse. Hän nostaa luurin paikoilleen, puhelin kilahtaa. Hän kyykistyy, ottaa rullalle käärityn johdon käteensä, selvittää sen auki ja laittaa töpselin pistorasiaan. 

Hän odottaa, että jotain tapahtuu. Mitään ei tapahdu. Kello lyö puoli neljää, hänen vartalostaan katoaa voima ja hetkeksi hän unohtaa olevansa humalassa ja unenpuutteessa ja luulee kuolevansa. 

Mitään ei tapahdu. 

Aurinko nousee niityn ylle, Remus nousee lattialta. 

 

*

Ensimmäisenä vuotena Remus on lähtenyt Britanniasta. Hän on istunut junassa Ranskassa, painanut otsansa lasiin ja sumuisten ajatusten välistä ymmärtänyt olevansa yksin. Ensin hän on kuullut Lilystä ja Jamesista. Hän ei enää muista, missä on ollut silloin, Britanniassa, ehkä Skotlannissa, ei ainakaan Walesissa. Niistä on kerrottu uutisissa, ja Remus muistaa ajatelleensa, kuinka historia vain toistaa itseään. 

Vasta jälkeenpäin hän kuulee, mitä Sirius on tehnyt, kuinka se on tappanut, helvetti, Peterin. Ampunut sitä päähän ja  _nauranut_. Sirius Mustasta tehdään esimerkki, jonkinlainen varoitus kaikille muille. Ja Remus ottaa sen varoituksen tosissaan. Hän lähtee. Hän kulkee pitkin Eurooppaa, hänellä on käteisenä satatuhatta, rahoja joiden sarjanumerot ovat etsinnässä ja hän hautaa osan vuoristoon Venäjällä. Osan hän vaihtaa, rupliksi, kruunuiksi, markoiksi. Hän sirottelee varastettua rahaa ympäri Eurooppaa, kunnes hänellä ei ole omistuksessaan yhtään alkuperäistä seteliä. Silloin hän hengittää ensimmäisen kerran vuosiin. 

Ja totta kai hän sairastuu. Ei ensimmäisten joukossa, ei edes seuraavien. Mutta se on hänessä ja kuuden vuoden jälkeen hän palaa takaisin Britanniaan ja pelkää. Hän on varma, että hänet löydetään ja pidätetään. Hän tietää, että hänen nimensä on ollut tiedossa. Hän tietää, että jos muut eivät tiedä, niin Mustat tietävät. Mutta kuusi vuotta riittää. Hänet on unohdettu, tai ainakin jätetty rauhaan. Eikä se tunnu tuurilta, vaan rangaistukselta. 

Nyt hänen on elettävä. 

Kaiken järjen mukaan Siriuksen pitäisi olla kuollut. Kaposin sarkoomaan, keuhkokuumeeseen, välikäden kautta isänsä luotiin, puukkoon, johonkin. On järjetöntä, että Sirius on elossa, että se on  _karannut_ ja että lähes vuodenkaan päästä Remus ei ole kuullut siitä mitään. 

Ehkä Sirius ajattelee hänen kuolleen, Remus ajattelee, toivoo. Mutta Andromeda on löytänyt hänet, soittanut hänelle, joten jää toiveajatteluksi, ettei Sirius tietäisi. 

Joskus Remus miettii, että etsisi Siriuksen itse käsiinsä. Varmasti siitä on jotain tietoa ja hän pystyisi siihen, jos haluaisi. Hän tietää, että Sirius on ollut Wakefieldin vankilassa, Länsi-Yokshiressa. Sinne se on kuulunutkin. Kaksitoista vuotta se on ollut siellä ja nyt se on jossain muualla. Remus on yrittänyt miettiä miksi Sirius on nähnyt vaivaa ja karannut. Se tapetaan kuitenkin, tai löydetään ja tapetaan sitten. Sillä ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia selvitä. Ja jos Remus löytää sen ensin, hän saattaa tappaa sen ennen kuin kukaan muu ehtii. 

Remus ajattelee sitä kahdeksanvuotiasta Harry Potteria, Harry on jo kolmentoista, sitä pienikokoista Jamesilta näyttävää poikaa. Mahtaakohan Harry edes tietää, minkä takia sen vanhemmat ovat kuolleet, tapettu? Orvoksi jäänyt Harry on jo tarpeeksi iso syy, Remuksesta puhumattakaan. 

(Mutta Remus tuntee itsensä ja tietää, ettei pystyisi siihen. Remus Lupin on pelkuri, ja vaikka hänet on rakennettu kestämään, terästä ja timanttia, terästä ja timanttia, kestävyys loppuu Siriukseen. Niin se on aina mennyt ja niin se tulee aina menemään. 

Ja öisin hän näkee unia, joissa Sirius on kaksikymmentä taas ja rakastaa, rakastaa, rakastaa.)

 

*

Se on kesän alkua. Omenapuu on kukkinut ja alkanut kasvattaa uusia, pieniä omenan alkuja. Remus päättää, ettei aio antaa niiden mädäntyä. Puolentoista mailin päässä asuu vanha rouva, jonka Remus on nähnyt joskus tullessaan kylältä, hän voisi viedä omenoita sinne. Hän kerää pois kuivunutta pyykkiä narulta, aurinko paistaa ja tuulee vain vähän, lempeästi. Hän viikkaa vaatteet jo ulkona, Sitten hän menee sisälle, painaa oven perässään kiinni, vie vaatteet kaappiin oikeille hyllyille. Aurinko tuntuu paistavan sisään jokaisesta ikkunasta, Remus on elossa ja vetää keuhkoihinsa valoa ja kevättä, kesää, keltaista. Kello lyö tasatuntia, hän ottaa lääkkeen, valuttaa kuparinmakuista vettä lasiin ja maistamatta juo veden ja pillerin sen mukana. Pilleri jää hetkeksi aikaa kiinni kurkkuun, mutta se liikkuu, kun juo lisää. 

Remus miettii omenoita ja syksyä, kun hän kuulee sen, kuinka laudat kuistilla naukuvat askeleiden alla, ja hän tietää. 

Sydän soi vasten kylkiluita, hiljaa rinnassa kytenyt pelko roihahtaa ilmiliekkeihin. Ovi ei ole lukossa, vain kahvaa kääntämällä pääsee sisään ja makuuhuoneeseen on liian pitkä matka, hänen olisi pitänyt ostaa asevyö tai työntää ase farkkujen vyötäröstä sisään. Hänen jalkansa ovat liimautuneet kiinni lattiaan, lasi kirpoaa hänen kädestään lattialle, mutta ei edes hajoa, se asuu mattoon ja kierii pöydän alle. Vettä roiskuu hänen paidalleen, housuilleen.

Hän ei ole kuunnellut radiota, eikä hänelle ole soitettu. 

Hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä. Hänen olisi pitänyt lähteä Eurooppaan tai Aasiaan, hän muistaa, kuinka joskus nuoruudessa James ja Sirius ovat puhuneet Kiinan muurista ja niin kaukaisista maista, ettei kukaan edes tiedä. Peter on käynyt Afrikassa, sinnekin hän olisi voinut lähteä. Hän kuivuisi kuumuteen savannilla ja jäisi vain luut, jotka joku petoeläin kaluaisi, mutta ainakaan hän ei olisi siellä, eikä hänen oven takanaan seisoisi nyt ketään. 

Se voisi olla se vanha rouva vähän matkan päästä. Se voisi olla postinkantaja. Se voisi olla kuka vain, mutta Remus on varma, että hän tunnistaa nuo askeleet, eikä niistä voi erehtyä. Hän on joskus elänyt vain pelkästään niille askelille. 

Hän on kuvitellut sen tilanteen. Kuinka Sirius Musta osoittaisi häntä aseella hänen ovellaan ja isän talon seinät tahrautuisivat vereen. Ehkä se olisi Remus, jolla olisi ase. Hän ampuisi ja jäisi katsomaan hämmentynyttä ilmettä Siriuksen kasvoilla. 

Helvetti. Hän on joskus rakastanut niitä kasvoja. 

Hän vetää henkeä ja se rahisee. Oveen koputetaan, vaikka ovi on auki. Se on Remuksesta naurettavaa, miksi tuhlata hyviä käytöstapoja, jos kuitenkin kaikki päättyy murhaan. 

Oveen koputetaan uudestaan. Remus sulkee silmänsä, avaa ne ja jalat liikkuvat. Hän menee eteiseen, käsi ovenkahvalla. Hän miettii omenoita ja syksyä, kuka ne omenat nyt kerää. 

Hän odottaa näkevänsä Siriuksen. Vanhemman, mutta tunnistettavan, silmissä paloa ja niin paljon vihaa. Siriuksen, jonka paidan alla on selvät aseen ääriviivat tai ehkä ase olisi sillä jo kädessä. Siriuksen, jonka päämääräisyys näkyy mustelmina ja Siriuksen, joka saisi veren kiehumaan kiihkosta Remuksen suonissa. Siriuksen liian kireissä farkuissa, tukka hyvin, ehkä vain vähän lempeän tuulen sotkemana. Ehkä rystyset verillä tappelemisesta, ehkä huuli halki, mutta hän odottaa näkevänsä  _Siriuksen_. 

Kuistilla alkukesän jo lämmittävässä auringossa seisoo Sirius Musta. Harmaat silmät sumussa, posket kuopalla, paidan kauluksen alta näkyy solisluu, joka näyttää irralliselta ihon alla. Hieman sänkeä pidempi parta, leukaluun terävät kulmat. Vaatteissa on väljyyttä ja likaa ja hiukset ovat kuivaa sotkua olkapäille ja yli. Silmien alla on syvää violettia. Ei asetta, ei uhmaa, ei vihaa. Se muistuttaa Remusta siitä Siriuksesta, jonka hän on nähnyt tavattuaan sen ensimmäisen kerran.  _Sata kesää ja sata talvea_. 

Remuksen käsi puristaa edelleen ovenkahvaa. Auringossa Sirius näyttää väärältä, kuulumattomalta, hän katsoo sen sormia ja näkee niveliä ja jänteitä, mustaa kynsien alla.

On kulunut melkein kolmetoista vuotta. Hengitys jää kiinni Remuksen kurkkuun ja jos hän ei kuulisi rastaan ääntä korvissaan, hän uskoisi ajan pysähtyneen. Mutta mikään ei ole pysähtynyt. 

Käsi kahvalla tärisee, metalli painuu kämmeneen. 

Sirius Musta kuistilla avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen. Remuksessa on myrsky, kun Sirius nostaa katseensa, katsoo tummien kulmien alta Remusta silmiin.

“Aiotko sinä vain seistä siinä?” kysyy Siriuksen ääni, käheämpi ja matalampi kuin Remuksen unissa, mutta hän ei voi väittää muistavansa sitä oikeasti. Äänessä ei ole mitään tunnetta, se on latteita sanoja peräkkäin. 

Remus ei sano mitään. Hän tuijottaa, eikä osaa tai pysty tekemään mitään muuta. 

“Remus.”

Hän hätkähtää Siriuksen äänensävyä, se on yhtäkkiä pyytävä, lähes anova, eikä se todellakaan ole enää se sama Sirius kuin kolmetoista vuotta sitten. Kaksikymmentäyksivuotias Sirius ei koskaan pyytänyt. Ehkä sängyssä, mutta ei missään muualla. Remuksen sydän lyö niin lujaa, että häneen sattuu ja mikään ei mene oikein. 

“Päästä minut nyt helvetti vie edes sisälle”, Sirius sanoo, tai Siriuksen ääni sanoo, ja kasvoissa on Siriuksen suu, ja jotenkin, jotenkin Remus edelleen tunnistaa sen, vaikka samalla ei. 

Hän puristaa silmänsä kiinni. Hänellä on ase makuuhuoneessa, hänellä on puhelin, hän voi vaikka soittaa poliisille, jos haluaa. Hänen ei tarvitsisi päästää Siriusta sisälle, mutta silti hän avaa silmänsä, siirtyy syrjään ovensuusta ja antaa Siriukselle tilaa. 

 

Vanha talo huojuu ja humisee. 


	3. Toinen osa

SIRIUS

 

_I think I've lost a lot of my friends  
through belief that I'm an instrument_  
(The 1975 - Haunt // Bed)

 

_Toukokuu  
1994_

  
Hän on tiennyt jo kuukausia, missä Remus on. Hän on yrittänyt muistaa sitä, miltä Remus näyttää, mutta muistissa on jotain vikaa ja tavallaan hän vain tietää, muttei muista. Mutta hän muistaa hajanaisia asioita, kesän 1975, ja hän muistaa Reguluksen. Helvetti.   
  
Vankilassa kuulee kaikenlaista. Kuten että Gamma (Bellatrix, Sirius ajattelee, korjaa, sen nimi on Bellatrix, eikä niillä nuoruuden innossa ja kapinallisuudessa käytetyissä nimissä ole enää sitä samaa sävyä kuin aikaisemmin) on myös pidätetty, se on jäänyt kiinni ammuttuaan jonkun pariskunnan, joiden nimissä on jotain tuttua, mutta hän ei muista mitä. Ja sen, että Regulus on tainnut tappaa itsensä, se saatanan idiootti. Hän on kuullut myös toisen huhun, jonka mukaan Regulus on tapettu, mutta se vain näyttää itsemurhalta. Sirius ei tiedä kumpaan uskoa, siitä on kuitenkin jo niin paljon aikaa, ja se on kuitenkin joka tapauksessa kuollut.   
  
Jossain välissä myös isä on kuollut. Kahdeksankymmentäluvun puolivälissä Orion on tullut tapaamaan Siriusta ja he ovat tuijottaneet toisiaan lasin läpi. Lasiin on porattu reikiä, jotta ääni kuuluu, ja Sirius tietää, ettei siitä silti pääse läpi. Orion on näyttänyt vanhalta, sellaisella tavalla vanhalta, että iho näyttää löystyneen ja rutistuneen silmien ympärille ja ylähuulesta, ja siinä toisiaan tuijottaessaan Sirius on ajatellut, että kyllähän se alkaa jo olla aikakin Orion Mustalla kuolla. Orion on tullut sinne puhumaan, mutta Sirius ei tiedä vieläkään oikein mistä. Se on onnitellut hyvästä vedosta vasikan suhteen, mutta huomauttanut siitä kuinka Siriuksen pikkujengistä on kolme kuolleita, yksi kadoksissa, kuulemma se, Remus Lupin, on nähty jossain Baltiassa, ja yksi vankilassa. Sen äänessä on ollut ivaa ja puhdasta inhoa, kun se on sanonut:  _hyvä poika_  ja Sirius on varma, että se on ensimmäinen kerta, kun Orion on kutsunut häntä pojakseen. Sirius on puristanut kätensä nyrkkiin pöydän alla, taistellut vastaan halua sylkäistä päin lasia. Hänessä on riehunut raivo, jollaista hän ei ole Peterin jälkeen tuntenut. Hän on pysynyt hiljaa, katsonut Orionia silmiin ja vihannut.   
  
Walburga ei ole käynyt. Kai sekin on kuollut jo, Sirius ei ole varma. Joskus öisin, kun hän ei ole saanut nukuttua, vaan on maannut sellinsä sängyssä ja tuijottanut yläpedin rautaisia jousia hämärässä, hän on haaveillut siitä, kuinka polttaisi Lontoon talon ja ehkä nauraisi päälle, ainakaan hän ei katsoisi enää taakseen. Hän antaisi sen kaiken vain palaa ja liekit nousisivat pilviin asti ja hän vain katsoisi vierestä.   
  
Mutta hän ei ole edes käynyt Lontoossa. Ei tietenkään ole, hän ei ole niin tyhmä. Siellä joku kuitenkin tunnistaisi hänet ja kaikki olisi turhaa.   
  
Hän ei ole käynyt Lontoossa, mutta muualla, ja nyt hän seisoo Remuksen talossa, hän ei ole päässyt eteistä pidemmälle. Remus katsoo häntä kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen ja ehkä Sirius on jonkinlainen kummitus siitä, mitä hän on joskus ollut. Eikä Remuskaan ole enää sama. Talossa on vähän viileää ja haisee pinttynyt home, Remuksen hihat on kääritty kyynärpäihin ja kaulukset ovat rutussa, sen hiukset ovat vaaleammat kuin aiemmin ja sotkussa, kuin se ei olisi katsonut itseään peilistä pitkiin aikoihin. Parran se on ajanut, mutta ei sillä ole koskaan kauheasti partaa kasvanutkaan. Remus tuijottaa häntä ja Sirius välttelee sen katsetta. Kai se nyt on tiennyt, ettei Sirius ole enää vankilassa ja luulisi sen olleen tajunneen, ettei hänellä ole hirveästi muitakaan, joiden luokse mennä.  
  
Totta kai hän olisi voinut lähteä vaikka minne, Aasiaan tai Pohjois-Amerikkaan, Kanadaan ehkä, jonnekin aivan helvetin kauas. Mutta hän on ollut merenrannoilla ja tuijottanut merta ja päättänyt jo aika pian, ettei aio käyttää vapauttaan vain matkustamiseen. Paossa hän tietenkin on, mutta ajan voi käyttää hyödyksi.   
  
Sirius tajuaa, ettei Remus ole vieläkään sanonut sanaakaan, ja Sirius seisoo siinä ja suoraan sanottuna hän haluaisi vain jotain ruokaa ja suihkuun, mutta Remus ei näytä siltä, että se kysyisi. Itse asiassa Remus näyttää siltä, että se kohta joko oksentaa tai karkaa, eikä Sirius voisi syyttää sitä kummastakaan. Hän vetää henkeä, keuhkoihin menee kosteutta.   
  
“Onko sinulla tupakkaa?”  
  
Remus liikkuu, sen jalat liikkuu, se kääntyy ja menee oviaukosta sisään toiseen huoneeseen. Kuuluu ääniä, se siirtelee jotain ja Sirius seisoo paikoillaan ja kuuntelee. Hän ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt siellä. Miksi olisikaa, se on Remuksen isän talo, eikä Sirius ymmärrä, miksi Remuskaan on siellä. Viimeksi kun hän on kuullut Remuksesta, se ei ole ollut edes Walesissa. Viimeksi kun hän on kuullut Remuksesta, se on ollut Skotlannissa, Skyessa tai jossain, eikä hän ole edes kuullut sitä Remukselta itseltään, vaan Lilyltä. Sirius puree yhteen hampaitaan ja ne narisevat vastakkain.   
  
Remus tulee takaisin. Sillä on kädessään avattu pehmeä aski tupakkaa, tulitikut, se ojentaa niitä Siriukselle ja välttää koskematta ihoon. Sirius ottaa ne vastaan, laittaa tupakan hampaiden väliin, katsoo Remusta joka vain nyökkää. Tulitikku ei ota syttyäkseen, raapaisupinta on sekin kostea, eikä Sirius todellakaan ymmärrä, miksi Remus asuu siellä. Tupakansavu jää katon rajaan painavana pilvenä, kun ilma sisällä seisoo. Remus liikkuu taas ja sillä kertaa Sirius seuraa perässä. Hänen kenkänsä pohjat pitävät ääntä lautalattialla, mattojen kohdalla askelten ääni vaimenee. Lattialla on pölyä ja muruja, hiekkaa ja kysymykset kipristelevät Siriuksen kielellä. Hän katsoo Remusta savun läpi, se näyttää vanhemmalta, mutta Sirius tunnistaa kulmakarvojen kaaret ja juonteen niiden välissä. Remuksen kasvoissa on pisamia ja aikaa, mutta se sopii niihin kasvoihin.   
  
Hänen tekee mieli kiroilla ääneen, hän ei ole aivan varma, onko edes uskonut oikeasti enää näkevänsä Remusta. Mutta siinä se on, hiljaa mutta siinä, eikä Sirius tiedä, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Ehkä vankilassaolo on vienyt häneltä itsestäänselvyyksien lisäksi myös kyvyn kommunikoida. Joten hän istuu alas. Sohva naukuu hänen allaan ja Remus säpsähtää äänestä. Helvetti, Sirius ajattelee, ehkä hänen ei olisikaan pitänyt tulla, kun tupakkakin maistuu pahalta hänen suussaan. Mutta miten hän olisi voinut jättää tulematta? Miten hän olisi voinut –  
  
“Mitä sinä teet täällä?”  
  
Kun Remus puhuu, sen ääni on karhea, kuin se ei olisi puhunut hetkeen. Toisaalta kenelle se siellä puhuisikaan, Sirius on matkalla nähnyt kaksi muuta taloa saman niityn laidassa ja kumpikin taloista on näyttänyt hiljaiselta, hylätyltä. Ehkä siellä asuneet ovat jo kuolleet.   
  
Remus seisoo edelleen keskellä huonetta ja katsoo vähän ohi Siriuksen silmistä, jonnekin ylemmäs. Siriuksen tekisi hirveästi mieli vilkaista, mitä se katsoo, mutta se tuntuisi pariksi antamiselta.   
  
“Minä –”  
  
Pidemmälle Sirius ei pääse, kun Remus laskee katseensa hänen silmiinsä ja Siriuksessa värisee, rinnassa painaa ja Remus näyttää nyt oikeasti siltä, että sitä oksettaa.   
  
“Sinä tapoit Peterin. Ja James ja Lily, ne, sinä, vittu. Nekin ovat kuolleet.”  
  
Aivan. Ja yhtäkkiä Sirius muistaa, miksi hän on tullut sinne ja miksi se on tärkeää. Hän katsoo Remusta ja Remus katsoo takaisin.   
  
“Totta”, hän sanoo, etsii katseellaan tuhkakuppia, mutta ei löydä mitään sen tapaistakaan. Sohvan vieressä lattialla on muki, jonka pohjalla on sentti teetä ja märkä teepussi. Hän karistaa tuhkaa sinne, kuuluu sihahdus. Hän näkee silmänurkastaan, kuinka Remus tarttuu kiinni lipaston hyllyyn ja pitelee siitä kiinni.   
  
Hän on suunnitellut sen, mitä aikoo sanoa. Monta iltaa hän on maannut milloin jossain autiotalossa, sen yhden kuukauden Andromedan talon pienimmässä makuuhuoneessa, taivasalla ja hän on suunnitellut sanasta sanaan sen, mitä hänen pitää sanoa Remukselle. Totta kai Remus on kuvitellut hänestä kaikkea, että hänellä on mennyt järki ja ehkä Peter on sanonut jotain, joka on ärsyttänyt häntä. Ja ehkä James ja Lily (James ja Lily, Sirius puree yhteen hampaita, eikä edes välitä, kun posken sisäpinnan ihoa jää takahampaiden väliin, helvetin kuolleet James ja Lily) ovat vain olleet tiellä. Ja ehkä Remus ajattelee, että hän aikoo nyt tappaa senkin. Että hän ottaa aseen paitansa alta, niin kuin vanhoina hyvinä aikoina, ja hän osoittaisi piipun kohti Remusta, silmien väliin, ja hän sanoisi jotain nasevaa ja helvetti, ampuisi. Ja ehkä sen jälkeen ampuisi myös itsensä. Minkä jälkeen sanomalehdissä arvuuteltaisiin syytä,  _miksi hän on tehnyt sen_  ja ehkä kymmenien vuosien päästä heistä tehtäisiin elokuva, jossa Siriusta näyttelee joku liian kaunis mies, joka ennen loppukohtausta sanoisi jotain äärimmäisen romanttista tai hirveän ilkeää.   
  
Hän tietää, mitä hänen  _pitäisi_ sanoa, mutta Remus katsoo häntä ja näyttää lähes pelokkaalta ja harmaalta, tupakka palaa Siriuksen sormien välissä, ilmassa on hometta ja savua, eikä hän osaakaan puhua.  Aurinko paistaa ikkunasta huoneeseen niin, että matolle tulee suorakaiteenmuotoinen valokeila, jossa pöly tuntuu liikkuvan kiertein.   
  
Aika kuluu, tai siltä se tuntuu.   
  
“Peter petti meidät”, Sirius sanoo lopulta, sanat tulevat hänen suustaan kireinä. Remus räpyttää kerran silmiään, sen ote hyllystä irtoaa, mutta se ei sano mitään.   
  
“Peter petti meidät”, Sirius sanoo uudestaan. “Ne sanoivat minulle, että ne olivat saaneet tietoonsa kaiken, helvetti ihan kaiken, se oli kertonut jotenkin niille kaiken ja ne osasivat odottaa meitä.”  
  
“Ketkä ne?” Remus kysyy, vaikka se varmasti tietää.   
  
“Poliisit”, Sirius vastaa silti, vaikka se on itsestäänselvyys, eikä Remuksen olemus muutu mitenkään. “Peter vielä, helvetti, se ehdotti juuri ennen, että James ja Lily menevät edeltä ja me tullaan perässä. Ja minä ajattelin, että se kuulostaa ihan hyvältä idealta. Mutta sitten kun me tultiin paikalle, ne ampui ne jo autoon ja Peter vain hyppäsi pakettiautosta pihalle ja minä vain tiesin, mitä se oli tehnyt. Ja sitten ne myönsi sen.”  
  
Remus on hiljaa. Sirius nielaisee.   
  
“Se oli ihan vitun outo siitä asti, kun Lily – kun Harry syntyi. Ihan vitun outo. Olisi pitänyt tietää, että se suunnitteli jotain, mutta ei kukaan ajatellut, että se voisi oikeasti. Että se voisi oikeasti vain kertoa niille.”  
  
Remus ei sano vieläkään mitään, se vain katsoo ja Sirius näkee, kuinka sen sormet nykivät.   
  
“Se nauroi juostessaan karkuun”, Sirius sanoo ja sanat maistuvat raudalle.   
  
Silloin Remus kääntyy, ehkä kiroilee, se kävelee ulos huoneesta ja Siriuksen hengitys rahisee. Hän huomaa vasta silloin kätensä tärisevän. Ehkä se on ollut virhe tulla sinne.   
  
Hän muistaa Remuksen erilaisena. Nuorempana, totta kai, mutta erilaisena. Se Remus, joka hänellä on ollut, olisi aikaisemmin, kolmetoista, neljätoista vuotta sitten katsonut häntä vakavana ja sanonut ehkä vain  _selvä_ ja saanut Siriuksen tuntemaan olonsa paremmalta. Tämä Remus ei sano mitään ja Siriuksesta tuntuu kauhealta.   
  
Hän kuuntelee, mitä toisessa huoneessa tapahtuu, mutta mitä ikinä Remus tekeekään, se tekee sen hiljaa. Hän on varma, ettei se enää tulekaan takaisin, mutta se tulee, nopeammin kuin Sirius on ajatellut. Ja kun se tulee takaisin, sillä on kädessään ase, jonka Sirius tunnistaa ja hänen rinnassaan kiertää. Remus katsoo häneen oveensuusta, ase kädessään. Sirius yrittää nauraa, hän yrittää tosissaan, mutta ääni jää kiinni kurkkuun ja se kuulostaa vain korahdukselta.   
  
“Aiotko sinä tappaa minut, Remus?”  
  
Remus puristaa asetta kädessään, vetää syvään henkeä ja sanoo: “Sinä tapoit Peterin.”  
  
Nyt nauru tulee, se tulee pyrskähdyksenä ja kaikki kerralla.   
  
“Totta vitussa tapoin”, Sirius sanoo, eikä enää katso asetta vaan Remusta. “Mitä sinä aiot tehdä tuolla?”  
  
Remus pudistaa päätään.   
  
“Se on sinun”, Remus sanoo. “Tai oli. Se jäi minulle.”   
  
Vasta nyt Sirius tajuaa, ettei Remus pitele asetta vaan ojentaa sitä hänelle. Sirius istuu paikoillaan.   
  
“En minä ole tullut tänne tappamaan sinua”, hän sanoo Remukselle, ja jonkinlainen hailakka hymyntapainen käy nopeasti Remuksen huulilla.   
  
“Etkö?” se kysyy.   
  
“En.”  
  
“Miksi helvetissä sinä sitten olet täällä?” Remus kysyy ja se kuulostaa turhautuneelta. Se tarttuu.   
  
“Etkö sinä yhtään kuunnellut?” Sirius kysyy ja melkein nousee seisomaan, mutta Remus seisoo edelleen ovella ase kädessään ja näyttää siltä, että saattaa ampua vahingossa, jos Sirius tekee liian hätäisiä liikkeitä. Hän on oppinut varomaan. Vankilassa on melko helposti saanut turpaansa, jos on sanonut tai tehnyt jotain väärin ja kaikesta huolimatta Sirius on nopea oppimaan.   
  
“Vittu,  _Remus_. Kyllä, Peter on kuollut, koska minä ammuin sen. Mutta James ja Lily kuolivat koska Peter petti meidät ja siksi minä tapoin sen. En minä aio ampua sinua. Miksi helvetissä minä haluaisin ampua sinut?”  
  
Remus tuijottaa häntä ja Sirius ei tiedä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä, että Remus ymmärtäisi ja laittaisi aseen pois, istuisi hänen viereensä sohvalle ja sanoisi: selvä, niin kuin sen pitäisi. Hän odottaa, että jotain tapahtuu.   
  
Lopulta Remus laskee aseen kädestään pöydälle puhelimen viereen. Heidän välissään on kokonainen huone ja ikkunasta lattialle heittäytynyt valokaistale.   
  
  


*

  
  
Sirius ei suunnittele pakoa. Joskus hän näkee unia vapaudesta, tai jostain sen kaltaisesta, mutta hänellä ei ole tarkkoja tai epätarkkoja suunnitelmia. Vankilaan tottuu. Ei mene kuin vuosi ja hän jo nauttii siitä, kun joku muu asettaa päivään säännöt ja rutiinit ja hän joutuu, saa, joutuu toimimaan niiden mukaan. Se tekee elämisestä vähän helpompaa. Hän tottuu tummiin kiviseiniin ja seinään taottuun rautaan. Hän tottuu siihen kaikkeen paljon helpommin kuin on ajatellutkaan.   
  
Joskus hän miettii sitä, mitä James sanoisi, jos näkisi hänet nyt. Tuskin se katselisi sitä hirveän pitkään, se sanoisi jotain, joka provosoisi Siriusta ja hän taistelisi vastaan niin kauan, kunnes ei ole enää mitään syytä taistella.   
  
Hän ei suunnittele pakoa, mutta kun siihen avautuu tilaisuus, hän ei jää harkitsemaan. Jälkeenpäin hän ei tiedä, miten se tapahtuu. Hänellä on uusi sellikaveri, joku, joka on hakannut jonkun kuoliaaksi, Sirius ei enää muista sen nimeä. Ja jotain tapahtuu, on jonkinlaista rähinää ja kaikki on hetken, liian pitkän hetken, aivan sekaisin ja ovi vain jää auki. Ja sitten Sirius jo tajuaa olevansa toisella puolella ja juoksevansa. Eikä hänellä ole mitään tietoa siitä, mihin hän on menossa, ja hän on aivan varma, että kohta häntä ammutaan selkään ja kaikki loppuu siihen, mutta silti hän vain juoksee ja tajuaa vasta tuntien päästä, että hän on vapaa. Ja elossa, kylkeen pistää ja hengittäminen tuntuu pahalta, häntä palelee ja heikottaa mutta hän on elossa ja taivaalta sataa vettä ja hänen ympärillään ei ole lainkaan kiveä tai rautaa.   
  
Sirius tajuaa Remuksen yhä tuijottavan häntä, kunnes se ei enää tuijotakaan, vaan tulee sohvalle, ottaa tupakan askista, sytyttää sen. Remuksen ensimmäinen hengenveto päättyy yskään ja Sirius katsoo sitä ja ajattelee, että tämä ei helvetti vieköön ole hänen Remuksensa.   
  
“Minä en ole polttanut vuosiin”, Remus sanoo, kuin pahoitellen.   
  
“En minäkään”, Sirius toteaa. Remus vilkaisee häneen, mutta kääntää katseensa nopeasti pois ja kokeilee tupakointia uudestaan. Se onnistuu tällä kertaa vähän paremmin. Kumpikaan ei sano mitään, vaikka Sirius haluaisi kysyä  _uskotko minua_  ja  _kai sinä nyt helvetti uskot minua_. Sohvalla heidän välissään on tilaa, kun kumpikin istuu omalla puolellaan, eikä se ole ollut sellaista ennen. Siriuksesta tuntuu, että kaikesta vain huomaa sen, kuinka aikaa on kulunut ehkä jopa vähän liikaa. Ehkä siitä ei tulekaan mitään.   
  
Sirius ei tiedä, mitä hän haluaa, varsinkaan Remukselta. Hän on ollut ensin vuosia muiden käskytettävänä, eikä vapaus tunnu vielä lähes vuodenkaan päästä tutulta tai helpolta. Hänen pitää edelleen muistuttaa itseään, kuinka syödään, kuinka mennään nukkumaan, kuinka ollaan ja eletään.   
  
Ja ehkä,  _ehkä_ , hän tarvitsee siihen Remusta.  
  
Remus tupakoi vielä hetken, mutta jättää sitten tupakan puolivälissä kesken. Sirius katsoo, kuinka Remuksen käsi liikkuu edestakaisin ilmassa heidän välissään, kunnes hän ottaa tupakan Remuksen sormista. Hän varoo osumasta Remuksen sormiin, mutta silti Remus ähkäisee, se kuulostaa joltain tukahdutetulta sanalta. Sirius käyttää Remuksen tupakkaa suussaan, filtteri on vähän märkä.   
  
Jos asiat olisivat kuten ennen, he joisivat itsensä humalaan jollain halvalla tai vaihtoehtoisesti jollain todella kalliilla ja selvittäisivät sen asian naimalla. Sirius antaisi Remuksen panna häntä ja jälkeenpäin Remus antaisi Siriuksen tulla lähelle. He avaisivat ikkunan ja polttaisivat tupakkaa kyynärpäät ikkunalaudalla ja ehkä suutelisivat. Tulisi ilta ja he joisivat lisää, sitä mitä on jäljellä, eivätkä laittaisi vaatteita päälleen ollenkaan. Seuraavana päivänä he puhuisivat sängyssä, Sirius kertoisi vankilasta ja Remus kertoisi siitä, mitä on tehnyt koko sen ajan ja he muistelisivat menneitä ja vihaisivat yhdessä Peteriä ja kaikki olisi sillä tavalla hyvin.   
  
Tietenkään mikään ei oikeasti ole hyvin.   
  
Kaappikello lyö seinällä muutaman kerran, Remus hätkähtää jo ensimmäistä lyöntiä ja kiroilee ääneen. Se nousee, sohva naukuu, Remus poistuu huoneesta, eikä Sirius edes harkitse nousevansa ja seuraavansa sitä. Hän painaa selkänsä vasten sohvan selkänojaa, hän uppoaa vähän syvemmälle pehmeään sohvaan. Toisen kämmenen alla hän tuntee kankaan kirjailun. Hän kuuntelee kuinka Remus kolistelee kaapinovia ja valuttaa vettä. Hetken on hiljaista, kunnes jotain, ehkä lasi, kolahtaa vasten tiskipöytää. Se on niin normaali ääni, että Siriuksessa värisee. Vankilassa hän ei ole kuullut sellaisia ääniä, normaaleja elämisen ääniä. Vain askelia ja putkien kolinaa, ihmisten huutoa ja avaimien kilinää. Hän näkee edelleen unia siitä, kun kovapohjaiset kengät kopisevat vasten lattiaa hänen sellinsä ulkopuolella.   
  
Valo lattialla on huomaamatta jo vähän liikkunut, se siirtyy lähemmäs Siriusta ja hän miettii, osuuko ilta-aurinko viistosti sohvalle ja istuuko Remus siinä oranssissa valossa koskaan.   
  
Remus tulee takaisin, se haroo hiuksiaan ja nykii sitten paidanhihoja alas kyynärpäistä.   
  
“Sirius”, se sanoo ja se on ensimmäinen kerta lähes  _kolmeentoista_ vuoteen, kun Sirius kuulee nimensä sanottavan Remuksen äänellä. “Miksi sinä tulit tänne?”  
  
Siriuksen tekee mieli vastata, että  _totta kai hän on tullut sinne_  ja  _minne muuallekaan hän olisi mennyt_. Sen sijaan hän vastaa kysymyksellä: “Haluatko sinä, että minä lähden?”  
  
Remus seisoo paikoillaan, toinen hiha edelleen käärittynä, hiukset sotkussa, ei enää kaksikymppisenä, ja pudistaa päätään.   
  
“En halua”, Remus sanoo ja kuulostaa yksinäiseltä. “Mutta ne etsivät sinua. Ja ne tietävät minusta. Eivätkö ne arvaa, mistä sinut löytää?”  
  
Sirius naurahtaa. “Onko kukaan käynyt kyselemässä sinulta aikaisemmin?”  
  
Remus pudistaa päätään. Ei tietenkään ole.   
  
“Minä en ole puhunut sinusta kenellekään. En tiedä mitä Peter kertoi niille, mutta sinä et ollut silloin siellä”, Sirius sanoo ja joutuu nielaisemaan välissä. Remus ei helvetti ollut silloin siellä ja joskus hän on vihannut Remusta sen takia. Se on selvinnyt kaikkein helpoimmalla, eikä Sirius tiedä tai muista, miksi.  
  
Remus nyökkää.  
  
“Jos ne haluaisivat sinut oikeasti, ehkä ne olisivat jo tulleet hakemaan”, Sirius sanoo.   
  
“Mutta miksi?” Remus kysyy. “Miksi sinä tulit tänne?”  
  
“Koska sinä olet vihannut minua yli kymmenen vuotta, vaikka et ole edes tiennyt kaikkea”, Sirius vastaa. Remus pudistaa taas päätään, mutta kyllä Sirius tietää, milloin hänelle valehdellaan.   
  
Hän päättää kuitenkin olla välittämättä siitä.   
  
Remus näyttää vähän rauhallisemmalta kuin aikaisemmin, tai ainakaan se ei näytä siltä, että aikoo ensimmäisenä mahdollisena hetkenä juosta ulos ovesta. Ja Sirius aikoo käyttää tilaisuuden hyväkseen.   
  
“Keitä nyt vaikka teetä”, hän ehdottaa. “Minä en ole myöskään syönyt mitään koko päivänä.”  
  
Remus päästää äänen, joka kuulostaa naurahdukselta ja jo se itsessään riittää Siriukselle jonkinlaiseksi voitoksi.


	4. Kolmas osa

_  
REMUS_

 

_(So Close - Ólafur Arnalds)_

 

_Toukokuu  
1994_

  
Aurinko nousee aamuisin mereltä päin. Remus seisoo ulkona, housunlahkeet ovat aamukasteisten heinien kastelemat ja kengästäkin tulee vesi läpi. Hän ei edes muista koska on viimeksi nähnyt meren. Siitä on aikaa, ainakin vuosia, jos ei kauemminkin. Ei meri ole tuntunut pitkään aikaan tärkeältä.   
  
Hän on nukkunut yön katkonaista unta, heräillyt hengityksen salpaaviin painajaisiin tunnin tai kahden välein, kuunnellut sitten kellon ääniä, tikitystä ja kuminaa tunnin välein, kunnes on antanut periksi. Kello on näyttänyt hieman yli viittä ja hän on hetken maannut sängyssään nihkeissä lakanoissa ja tuijottanut kattoa. Hänen ihonsa on tuntunut epämiellyttävältä, väärältä, kun hän on muistanut sen, että toisessa huoneessa, käytännössä vain muutaman metrin päässä isän vanhalla sohvalla nukkuu Sirius.   
  
Niittykirvinen laulaa ja Remus miettii, missä välissä hän on alkanut tunnistaa lintuja äänistä. Hän harkitsee palaavansa sisälle, aamu on kylmä ja tuulinen, häntä palelee, varsinkin nilkoista, joihin kastuneet lahkeet ovat takertuneet. Mutta hänen ihonsa tuntuu yhä kuin joka paikka kuhisisi muurahaisia, tuntuu kipristelyä ja on hankalaa vain olla. Päätä särkee huonosti nukuttu yö ja liian kovaa kulkevat ajatukset. Isän talossa, jonka perustukset pitäisi varmaan uusia, on Sirius ja Remus ei tiedä, mitä helvettiä hän tekee.   
  
Lopulta hän antaa periksi. Jos hän ei mene takaisin sisälle, Sirius kyllä löytää hänet ulkoa. Ei hän pääse karkuun siellä, eikä hän tavallaan edes yritäkään. Hän vain haluaisi saada jotain selvyyttä ajatuksiinsa ja hän haluaisi edes jotenkin tuntea olevansa tilanteen päällä, tai ainakin tasalla. Mutta hän on sumussa ja tuntuu kelluvan jonkinlaisessa epätodellisuudessa, eikä hänen järkensä ole vielä aivan sisäistänyt sitä, että Sirius on  _siellä_ ja samaan aikaan se tuntuu hirveältä ja siltä ainoalta asialta, mitä hän on odottanut vuosia.  
  
Ja sen myöntäminen nostaa palan kurkkuun ja luo paineen rintalastan alle, eikä hengittäminen ole edes siinä kasteisessa aamussa helppoa.   
  
Hän menee sisälle, puhdistaa kengät eteisen mattoon ja jättää ne oven viereen. Hän menee keittiöön ja Sirius nojaa tiskipöytään höyryä muki kädessään, ja siinä on jotain tuttua ja jotain täysin tuntematonta.   
  
  


*

  
  
Sinä vuonna, kun Remus täyttää kuusitoista, he ovat tunteneet Siriuksen kanssa jo vuosia. Jälkeenpäin se tuntuu omituiselta. Hän on joutunut muuttamaan äidin mukana Lontooseen, jossa äidillä on uusi mies ja uudelle miehellä lapsia, joita Remuksen pitäisi kutsua sisaruksikseen. Hän on ehkä kaksitoista tai kolmetoista, kun vähän matkan päästä, isosta talosta, jonka korkeissa seinissä on suuria ikkunoita ja ikkunoissa raskaat verhot ja pihaa ympäröi korkea rautainen aita, talosta, jonka kohdalla äiti vaihtaa kadunpuolta, tulee poika, jolla on musta tukka olkapäille ja päällä kauluspaita. Remus katsoo sitä vähän matkan päästä ja toivoo, että  _huomaa minut_  ja lopulta se huomaa ja hän muistaa edelleen sen, kuinka Siriuksen silmiin syttyy valo, kun se katsoo Remukseen. Se vilkaisee taakseen, kohti isoa taloa, työntää kädet housun taskuihin ja tulee Remuksen luokse. Se on Remusta lyhyempi, mutta vaikka se joutuu nostamaan leukaansa katsoessaan Remusta silmiin, Remuksesta ei ole koskaan tuntunut niin pieneltä.   
  
Ja sitten hän onkin jo melkein kuudentoista, Sirius on ehtinyt jo täyttää kuukausi sitten, ja he istuvat metrotunnelissa. Ihmisiä kulkee ohi ja Sirius käärii tupakkaa, sen tukka on edelleen pitkä ja farkuihin se on leikannut polven kohdalle reikiä. Remuksen villapaita kutittaa ranteista ja niskasta, hänellä on vähän kuuma ja kengät hiertää kantapäistä ja sitten Sirius sanoo, että se on tavannut jonkun pojan.   
  
“Ai kenet”, Remus kysyy, ja hän muistaa, kuinka Sirius kääntää katseensa häneen liikuttaeessaan tupakkapaperia edestakaisin kielenkärjellään.   
  
“Potterin”, Sirius sanoo ja sen äänessä on kiihkoa ja jännitystä, jota se on tainnut pitää sisällään siitä asti, mutta se kierittää tupakkaa sormien välissä ja sormet ovat vakaat.   
  
Se on ensimmäinen kerta, kun Remus pelkää Siriuksen jättävän hänet ja löytävän jotain mielenkiintoisempaa. Koska kyllä Remuskin tietää, keitä Potterit ovat, ja Siriuksesta kaikki jännittävä ja kielletty on mielenkiintoista. Remus ei ole jännittävä tai kielletty.   
  
He nousevat metroon ja ajavat toiseksi lähimmälle pysäkille, Sirius sanoo, että se haluaa tupakoida matkalla ja he voisivat käydä puistossakin. Ei heillä kummallakaan ole kuitenkaan kiire kotiin, Sirius muistuttaa. Koska Siriuksen kotona on liikaa tilaa ja Remuksen kotona liian vähän. Remus ei ole puhunut koko matkana enää mitään, he kävelevät portaat ylös metroasemalta ja hän tuntee Siriuksen katseen niskassaan, kipristelee ja tuntuu omituiselta ja vähän hassulta. Ulkona sataa kylmää joulukuun räntää ja märkä asfaltti heijastaa katuvaloja ja värejä. Remuksen kengästä menee vesi läpi, niin kuin aina. Ja he kävelevät kadulla, kello on lähempänä puoltayötä, mutta tuskin Remusta edes odotetaan kotiin. Äiti ei oikein enää edes muista häntä, kun on kaikki muutkin.   
  
Hiukset kastuvat, kun räntä tarttuu niihin kiinni ja sulaa melkein heti, ja takin kauluksista sataa sisään. Palelee ja Remus tuijottaa jalkojaan niin kauan, kunnes Sirius tuuppaa häntä käsivarteen ja tarjoaa tupakkaa. Sitä varten pitää pysähtyä suljetun ravintolan katoksen alle, jossa räntä ei aivan sada silmiin asti. Siriuksenkin hiukset ovat märät ja ne valuvat pitkinä sen kasvoille, ja se vähän huolimattomasti siirtää niitä sivuun koko kämmenellä. Se on jäänyt Remukselle mieleen, hän muistaa kuinka Siriuksen liian iso kirpputorilta löytämä nahkatakki on valunut vettä ja narissut, ja kuinka siinä liikkeessä, kun Siriuksen vasen käsi on noussut sen kasvoille ja työntänyt syrjään märkää tukkaa, on ollut niin paljon nuoruutta.   
  
Juuri siinä kohtaa on melko hämärää, mutta ohi ajaa auto ja Remus on nähnyt, kuinka Sirius on katsonut häntä.  
  
“Mitä vittua sinä oikein mietit”, Sirius kysyy, nojautuu vähän lähemmäksi, kuin se sillä tavalla saisi paremmin urkittua Remuksesta sanoja.   
  
“En mitään”, Remus vastaa, hän ei edes pidä tupakoinnista, mutta polttaa silti, koska Siriuksesta se on asia, jota heidänkaltaisten poikien pitää tehdä.   
  
“Sinä mietit sitä Potteria”, Sirius toteaa, ei edes kysy, vaan vain sanoo ja Remusta ahdistaa, kuinka Sirius aina vain tietää. Remus kohauttaa olkapäitään, takki on märkänä painava.   
  
“Kuule”, Sirius sanoo, “saan minä nähdä muitakin, jos haluan.”   
  
Siihen Remus ei sano mitään, sillä omistushalu hänessä haluaisi sanoa, että etkä saa, koska hänellä ei ole mitään muuta kuin Sirius. He ovat tehneet verivalankin, vaikka se on ollut tyhmää ja he ovat olleet ihan lapsia silloin. Mutta Remuksella ei ole mitään tai ketään muuta, kuin Sirius, eikä hän voi antaa sitä kenellekään muulle.   
  
“Sinä olet mustasukkainen”, Sirius sanoo.   
  
Vuosia myöhemmin Remus muistaa sen, kuinka on ollut kylmää ja märkää, miltä tupakka on maistunut hänen suussaan ja kuinka hän on ajatellut, että siihen kai kaikki päättyy. Hän ojentaa Siriuksen seuraavalle ja onhan hän jo saanut olla sen kanssa vaikka kuinka kauan. Kolme vuotta on pitkä aika silloin ja Remus on antanut tupakan takaisin Siriukselle, mutta Sirius on antanut sen pudota sormien välistä märkään maahan.   
  
Remus tuijottaa Siriusta silmiin ja sitten suuhun, sisällä myllertää ja Remus ajattelee, että kyllä hänkin voi olla jotain jännittävää ja ehkä vähän kiellettyä.   
  
He eivät ole oikeastaan puhuneet siitä, mutta Sirius on joskus kohauttanut olkiaan ja sanonut, että voisi joskus suudella jonkun pojankin kanssa ja vähän haastavasti kysynyt, mitä mieltä Remus on sellaisesta ja Remuksen sydän on hakannut niin lujaa, ja ääni on vähän tärissyt, kun hän on vastannut, että mieluummin hän suutelisi poikaa kuin tyttöä. Ja sen jälkeen Sirius on hymyillyt hänelle ja Remuksesta tuntuu, että ehkä Sirius on odottanut sitä ja härnännyt häntä, ja vaikka siitä ei olekaan puhuttu, se on kuitenkin ollut tiedossa.   
  
Remus ei käytä liian kauan aikaa miettimiseen. Hän on kuitenkin kuvitellut sen jo hirveän monesti, kuinka hän keräisi rohkeutensa ja vain tekisi sen, tai kuinka se olisi Sirius, joka ehtisi ensin. Remus ottaa puolikkaan askeleen Siriukseen päin, Sirius vilkaisee hänen jalkojaan, ja kun se nostaa katseensa Remuksen silmiin, Remus nojaa siihen päin ja painaa suunsa Siriuksen suulle.   
  
Siriuksen suu maistuu tupakalle ja sateelle. Mikään muu ei kosketa, paitsi huulet ja ei sitä kestä kuin muutaman hetken, kun Remuksen on pakko nojata taaksepäin, koska hän pidättää hengitystään ja päässä suhisee. Sisällä värisee ja sormissa kipristelee, Siriuksen suu on vähän raollaan ja se katsoo hämärässä Remukseen ja Remus pelkää ihan hirveästi. Kunnes Sirius sulkee suunsa, nuolaisee alahuultaan ja mutristaa suutaan vähän siihen tapaan, että se yrittää olla hymyilemättä. Remus haluaa laittaa sormensa Siriuksen tukkaan ja painaa sen vasten seinää ja saada sen huokailemaan vasten Remuksen ihoa.   
  
“Okei”, Sirius sanoo, hymyilee vähän Remuksesta ohi, nykäisee takinkaulukset ylös ja lähtee kävelemään.   
  
  


*

  
  
Remus istuu keittiön pöydän ääressä ja tuijottaa pöytäliinaa, jossa on teetä ja kahvia rinkuloina. Joinakin päivinä hänen kätensä tärisevät niin, että nesteet kupeissa aaltoilevat ja tänään hänellä on sellainen päivä. Tee jää laimeaksi ja hän laittaa vahingossa liikaa maitoa sekaan, se maistuu kuumalta, vettyneeltä maidolta ja samalla kun hän yrittää irvistelemättä juoda sitä jotain teehen viittaavaa, Sirius valuttaa kraanasta vettä lasiin ja sitten pudottaa sinne vitamiiniporetabletin, se on löytänyt paketin kaapista eikä Remus ole muistanut ostaneensa niitä. Tabletti sihisee lasissa ja hetken aikaa se on ainoa ääni, joka keittiössä on. Remus miettii, kuinka epätodellisen normaalia se on, kuinka on aivan liian aikainen aamu ja että hänen on pakko lähteä käymään kaupassa.   
  
Olohuoneessa on edelleen puhelimen vieressä ase, mutta yön aikana siitä on irrotettu kokonaan lipas ja se on aseteltu puhelimen toiselle puolelle. Remus yrittää miettiä, mitä se tarkoittaa, mutta on liian aikaista siihen. Vaikka hän on enemmän hereillä kuin vuosiin, ajatukset tuntuvat tahmeilta ja sameilta.   
  
“Aiotko sinä puhua ollenkaan?” Sirius kysyy. Remus kääntyy katsomaan Siriusta. Se ei ole istunut pöydän ääreen, vaan seissyt koko aamun. Sohvalla on rytyssä pussilakana, peitto on melkein kokonaan tullut ulos ja tyynyliinassa on ryttyjä ja varmaan Siriuksen hiuksia. Sohva näyttää nukutulta, mutta Siriuksen silmien alla on tummat varjot, joten Remus ei ole aivan varma.   
  
“Minun pitää käydä kaupassa”, Remus sanoo. Sirius nostaa lasin suulleen ja katsoo sen yli Remukseen, kohottaa kulmakarvojaan. Se ei kuitenkaan sano mitään, ennen kuin on juonut lasin tyhjäksi.   
  
“Selvä”, se sanoo sitten, “minä tulen mukaan.”  
  
Remus potkaisee vahingossa pöydänjalkaa, tavarat pöydällä tärähtävät ja lusikka kupissa kilisee.   
  
“Sirius –”, Remus aloittaa, ääni jää kurkkuun kiinni ja hänen on rykäistävä. “Et sinä voi tulla.”  
  
Hetken Remus tunnistaa keittiössä seisovasta Siriuksesta sen kaksikymmentäyksivuotiaan Siriuksen, kun se tyrskähtää. Se laittaa kädet ristiin rinnalleen ja paidan hihat nousevat ja Remus näkee, kuinka luut liikkuvat ihon alla.   
  
“Miksen?” Sirius kysyy, ja hitto. Remus  _kuulee_ sen kaksikymmentäyksivuotiaan Siriuksen.   
  
“Koska ne etsivät sinua”, Remus vastaa. Kyllähän Siriuksen pitäisi ymmärtää se, ettei se voi noin vain kävellä kylälle ja ajatella, ettei kukaan, joka on lukenut uutisia tai katsonut televisiota tai kuunnellut radiota, tunnistaisi sitä. Siellä kuitenkin asuu ihmisiä ja vaikka walesiläiset saattavatkin ajatella Sirius Mustan olevan Englannin ongelma, se on nyt  _siellä_ ja siitä on tullut Remuksen ongelma, eikä hän aio päästää Siriusta minnekään.   
  
“Niin etsivät”, Sirius toteaa, kuin puhuisi säästä tai verhoista. “Ja ne eivät ole vielä löytäneet.”  
  
Remus puree huultaan. Helvetti.   
  
“Entäs sitten, kun ne löytävät?” Remus kysyy. Sirius kohauttaa olkiaan. Se ärsyttää Remusta, tunne kasvaa nopeasti hänen sisällään ja meinaa tulla yli.   
  
Remuksesta tuntuu, ettei Sirius ole ottanut koskaan mitään vakavasti, joten miksi se ottaisi sitäkään. Mutta häntä ärsyttää, melkein vihastuttaa se, kuinka ylimielinen se on kaikkea kohtaan. Sellainen se on tietenkin ollut aina ja nuorempana se on ollut kiihottavaa, kuinka se on kapinoinut vastaan kaikkea. Ja se on opettanut Remuksenkin samanlaiseksi, tuskin hän muuten olisi koskaan suostunut siihen, kun pienessä humalassa Sirius on kumartunut häneen päin ja kysynyt ääneen, kuinka vaikeaa olisi ryöstää pankki.   
  
(Remus on vastannut, että vaikeaa. Sen jälkeen hän ei ole nähnyt Siriusta muutamaan päivään, kunnes se on tullut takaisin ja painanut Remuksen kämmeneen käsiaseen, se on tuntunut painavalta Remuksen kädessä, ja Sirius on katsonut häntä silmiin, sormet ovat koskettaneet Remuksen rannetta ja se on kysynyt uudestaan:  _kuinka vaikeaa olisi ryöstää pankki?_  Ja Remus on naurahtanut, tuijottanut asetta, antanut sen takaisin ja vastannut, että mahdollista.)  
  
“Sinä et tule”, Remus sanoo, hän yrittää saada äänensä kuulostamaan kovalta ja varmalta. Sirius hymähtää, ja siinä äänessä Remus kuulee haasteen:  _katsotaanko_.   
  
  


*

  
  
Jos asiat olisivat erilailla, Remus voisi jopa hieman rakastaa sitä kylää. Hän viihtyy siellä, jollain omituisella tavalla se tuntuu kotoisalta, ne vanhan kalastajakylän kapeat kujat, meren tuoksu ja harmaat kivitalot. Taivas on muuttunut sateisen harmaaksi ja Remus melkein kuulee meren sinne asti. Hän pitää siitä kylästä, tai ehkä hän on vain tottunut siihen. Hän tietää, missä kaikki tärkeät putiikit ja kaupat ovat ja apteekissa aina kassalla oleva vanha nainen hymyilee hänelle aina vain lempeästi, vaikka varmasti se tietää, mihin hänen reseptinsä ovat tarkoitettu.  
  
Hän kävelee vähän hitaampaa kuin normaalisti ja silti Sirius jää vähän väliä jälkeen. Remus on hävinnyt sen kiistan, tietenkin. Sirius on saanut tahtonsa läpi, mutta Remus on käskenyt sen laittaa hatun päähänsä ja sitten hän on käskenyt Siriuksen makuuhuoneeseensa ja valinnut kaapista sille jotain muuta päällepantavaa. Jotain, missä se ei näytä siltä, että olisi karannut vankilasta. Jotain, missä se ei näytä Sirius Mustalta, vaan joltain muulta. Remus on vielä pihalla käskenyt Siriuksen työntää hiukset takinkauluksesta sisään, ja yhtäkkiä se on näyttänyt nuoremmalta ja jotenkin enemmän tutulta, vaikka sillä on päällään Remuksen kaikkein rumin sadetakki ja villatakin helmat roikkuvat melkein Siriuksen polvissa ja housuissa on liikaa tyhjää tilaa.   
  
Remuksen on vaikea muistaa, että Sirius on ollut jo melkein vuoden pois vankilasta, kun se katselee ympärilleen kuin kaikki olisi uutta ja kuin se pieni, merisuolalta tuoksuva kylä pohjoisessa Walesissa olisi paljon hienompi kuin se oikeasti on. Remus haluaisi kysyä, mitä Sirius on tehnyt kaikki ne kuukaudet. Hän haluaisi kysyä, aikooko Sirius jäädä sinne, hänen kanssaan Llŷniin. Hän haluaisi kysyä, mitä helvettiä hänen pitäisi ajatella siitä kaikesta. Mutta tietenkään hän ei voi kysyä sitä nyt. Mutta joskus, Remus ajattelee, sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä ja yrittää kerätä ajatuksiaan kasaan. Joskus hän kysyy ja ehkä Sirius vastaa.   
  
“Mihin me ollaan menossa?” Sirius kysyy, se on taas jäänyt jälkeen.   
  
“Kauppaan”, Remus vastaa. Hänen pitäisi käydä muuallakin, ja ehkä ajaa linja-autolla lähimpään kaupunkiin ja supermarkettiin, jossa valikoima on suurempaa.   
  
“Aivan”, Sirius sanoo ja kiirehtii Remuksen kiinni. “Miksei sinulla ole autoa?”  
  
Remus on kompastua omiin jalkoihinsa, vaikka katu on tasainen. Hän puree kieleensä ja yrittää ajatella mahdollisimman nopeasti jotain. Sillä Siriuksen kysymyksen sisässä on toinen kysymys ja se liittyy rahaan ja Remus ei halua vastata siihen.   
  
“En minä tarvitse autoa”, Remus vastaa, eikä katso Siriukseen.   
  
“Aha”, Sirius sanoo, Remus vilkaisee siihen ja sillä on kulmat kurtussa. “Sinä asut keskellä ei mitään ja lähimpään pikkukylään kestää kävellä puoli tuntia. Etkä sinä tarvitse autoa. Kai sinulla olisi rahaa siihen.”  
  
Remus ei vastaa. Ne rahat ovat haudattuna Venäjälle, niitä ei enää ole ollenkaan. Koska Remus ei ole niin tyhmä, että kaiken jälkeen olisi käyttänyt niitä rahoja.   
  
“Remus?”  
  
Remus avaa pikkuisen kaupan oven ja nyökkää Siriusta menemään sisään. Siellä se ei ainakaan kysele vähään aikaan.  
  
“Voisitko hakea maitoa? Minusta tuntuu, että se on loppumaisillaan”, Remus sanoo. Sirius mulkoilee häntä vekki kulmien välissä, mutta se menee. Remusta ärsyttää, kun hän kulkee tuttujen hyllyjen välissä ja huomaa toivovansa Siriuksen viipyvän mahdollisimman pitkään. Totta kai se kyselee rahasta. Remus muistaa vasta katsellessaan paahtoleipäpusseja unohtaneensa ostoskorin. Hän palaa takaisin ovelle ja ottaa rämisevän alumiinikorin käteensä ja näkee, kuinka maitokaapin edessä Sirius juttelee vanhemmalle miehelle ja Remuksen sisälmykset kääntyvät ympäri. Hänen olisi pitänyt pukea Siriukselle vielä hattu ja isän vanhat silmälasit, vaikka Sirius olisi tuskin nähnyt mitään niiden läpi. Hän siirtyy vähän lähemmäksi, vain sen verran, että kuulee, mitä Sirius ja se mies puhuu. Hän leikkii olevansa kiinnostunut jugurtista ja tajuaa vanhan miehen yrittävän puhua Siriukselle kymriä. Remus kuuntelee hetken, mies puhuu säästä ja maidosta, eikä ollenkaan etsintäkuulutuksesta ja pankeista. Sirius vilkaisee miehen yli Remusta ja  _virnistää_. Remuksen jo kiertyneet sisäelimet menevät lujempaan solmuun.   
  
  


*

  
  
Vasta takaisin kotona Remus tajuaa oikeasti, kuinka typerää ja uhkarohkeaa on ollut viedä Sirius kylälle, ja kuinka järjetöntä ja onnekasta on se, ettei kukaan ole tajunnut mitään. Jos joku olisi soittanut poliisille tai mihin lie vinkkipuhelimeen, ehkä hänen ovellaan olisi jo liuta poliiseja valmiina ampumaan ovesta irti lukon ja ehkä Remuksenkin tieltä saadakseen Siriuksen takaisin vankilaan.   
  
Hän on ottanut lääkkeensä ja keittänyt teetä ja sitten muuttanut mielensä ja keittänyt kahvia. Hän on avannut ja sulkenut kirjoja ja katsonut kerääntyviä tiskejä, mutta ei ole saanut vielä itseään tiskaamaan. He ovat syöneet lounaan ja sen jälkeen Sirius on ensin mennyt ulos, kuulemma kävelemään, mutta Remus on nähnyt sen ikkunasta ja se on vain seissyt paikoillaan ulkona, kasvot kohti näkymätöntä merta ja polttanut tupakkaa, ja sen jälkeen kysynyt, jos Remus lainaisi sille pyyhettä, että se voisi käydä pesulla.   
  
Nyt Remus istuu ruokapöydän ääressä, nilkat ristissä pöydän alla, sanomalehti auki ulkomaiden kohdalta ja hirveä paino jossain keuhkojen alla. Hän miettii sitä, kuinka he ovat Siriuksen kanssa istuneet siinä pöydän ääressä, toinen toisella ja toinen toisella puolella pöytää, lautaset edessään ja ikkuna on ollut auki ja ulkoa kuulunut lokkien huutoa ja aurinko on paistanut pöydälle ja se on tuntunut kahdeksankymmentäluvun alulta.   
  
Kaikki on sekaisin. Ihan helvetin sekaisin ja Remus nojaa kyynärpäät pöydälle ja painaa kämmenet silmäkuoppiin ja yrittää muistaa hengittää.   
  
Häntä alkaa naurattaa, kun hän ajattelee vaikka viikonkin taaksepäin. Hänen isänsä talon pesuhuoneesta kuuluu veden solinaa ja kuinka putki yskii. Siellä on Sirius Musta, eikä Remus voi uskoa sitä.   
  
Eikä hän ole aivan varma, uskooko Siriusta. Hän on koko sen ajan uskonut, ajatellut sen tehneen jotain muuta, ja nyt Remus tajuaa, että hän olisi tehnyt aivan samoin. Siis jos se, mitä Sirius sanoo, on totta. Helvetti, Peter. Remus muistaa kyllä Peterin, erityisesti silloin, kun on nähnyt sen ensimmäisen kerran. Hän muistaa sen, kuinka Peter on ollut kuusitoistavuotiaana vielä Siriustakin lyhyempi, kuinka se on seurannut Jamesia haaleat silmät sirrillään, kuinka se on ollut heistä se, joka Siriuksen lisäksi innostunut kaikkein eniten siitä ideasta, että he voisivat ryöstää pankin. Ja Remus miettii, onko hän huomannut jotain, koskaan, onko mikään, mitä Sirius on hänelle kertonut, käynyt hänen mielessään koskaan. Mutta hänestä tuntuu, että he ovat aina pitäneet Peteriä vähän outona, omalaatuisena, eikä mikään ollut koskaan tarpeeksi outoa Peterin kohdalla, että se olisi ollut  _outoa_.  
  
Samaan aikaan Remus ei halua mitään muuta kuin uskoa Siriusta, mutta samalla hänestä tuntuu, ettei välttämättä pysty luottamaan siihen enää koskaan uudestaan. Jos Remus olisi ollut se, joka olisi pettänyt heidät kaikki, olisiko Sirius ampunut hänet? Vai olisiko se vain riisunut Remuksen alasti, nainut hänet hiljaiseksi ja sen jälkeen silittänyt päätä ja mutissut, ettei se haittaa.   
  
Pesuhuone hiljenee, koko talo hiljenee. Remus kuulee kuinka kellossa viisari tikittää ja hetken ihmettelee sitä, että on edelleen niinkin järjissään, vaikka kellon tikitys tuntuu porautuvan jonnekin syvälle aivoihin ja pesiytyvän sykkeeseen kiinni. Pesuhuoneen ovi aukeaa ja Remus nostaa kasvonsa käsistään. Silmissä juoksee valoja ja oksettaa vähän, ja kun Sirius tulee pyyhe päällään keittiöön, tukka märkänä pitkin olkapäitä, Remus tajuaa vähän hämärästi, ettei Siriuksella ole ollut mitään mukanaan, kun se on tullut.   
  
He tuijottavat toisiaan hetken keittiössä.   
  
“Olisiko sinulla vaikka mainata minulle puhtaita sukkia”, Sirius sanoo sitten.   
  
“Sukkia”, Remus toistaa.   
  
“Niin.”  
  
Remus nousee ylös ja ohittaa Siriuksen katsomatta siihen. Totta kai hänellä on sukkia, ja jos ei ole, hän antaa jotkut isän vanhat, joihin ei ole tullut päkiöihin reikiä. Remus menee makuuhuoneeseensa, avaa vaatekaapin ja tuijottaa koria, johon on tunkenut sukkansa.   
  
“Ja ehkä alushousut.”  
  
Remuksen polvi naksahtaa, kun hän kyykistyy, ja on lyödä otsansa vaatekaapin hyllyyn. Hän vilkaisee ovelle, Sirius nojaa ovenkarmiin ja sen kylkiluut näkyy ihon alta.   
  
“Miksei sinulla ole omia?” Remus kysyy.   
  
“Miksei sinulla ole autoa?”  
  
“Sirius.”  
  
Sirius huokaisee, ristii kädet rinnalleen. “Lähdin vähän kiireessä. Kaikki jäi.”   
  
“Ai alushousutkin?”  
  
“No en ehtinyt siinä vaiheessa kauheasti miettiä”, Sirius sanoo.   
  
“Et ehtinyt –”, Remuksella on toinen käsi kaapinovella ja toinen sukkakorissa, kun hän tajuaa, mitä Sirius sanoo. “Mitä helvettiä oikein tapahtui?  _Mistä_ sinä edes tulet?”  
  
“Anna minulle alushousut ensin”, Sirius sanoo. Remus kiroilee, antaa Siriukselle eripariset sukat ja kaikkein vähiten nuhjaantuneet alushousut ja käskee sen pukea päälle. Sirius ottaa vaatekappaleet vastaan ja menee olohuoneeseen. Remus istuu sängylleen, se narisee hänen painostaan. Helvetin helvetti.   
  
Viimeiset kaksi päivää ovat olleet Remukselle vähän liikaa. Häntä väsyttää huonosti nukutun yön jäljiltä, häntä pelottaa, koska hän ei oikeasti tiedä enää mitään ja hänellä on talossaan Sirius Musta, joka juuri pukeutuu hänen alushousuihinsa, aivan kuin elettäisiin seitsemänkymmentäluvun loppua ja silloin se olisi ollut ihan normaalia. Mutta ei enää, ei  _nyt_. Eikä Remus tiedä oikeasti yhtään mitään. Ehkä hän uskoo Siriusta, ehkä. Hän ei keksi syitä, miksi se valehtelisi, tuskin ainakaan Remuksen vuoksi, ei se ole koskaan välittänyt tarpeeksi. Mutta hän ei tiedä mitään. Kolmetoista vuotta on pitkä aika ja kaikki on Remuksen päässä sekaisin.   
  
Helvetin Sirius ja helvetin Peter. Ja helvettiin se kaikki muukin, äiti ja sen uusi miesystävä ja sen viisi lasta ja miesystävän rahat ja helvettiin Lontoo ja Mustien iso talo, jonka totta kai piti olla siinä vieressä. Ja helvettiin heidän täydellinen nuoruus ja Jamesin isän pakettiauto ja se huoltoasema, jolta James löysi Lilyn.   
  
Remuksesta on jollain ironisella tavalla huvittavaa se, kuinka kaikki on alkanut siitä, Siriuksesta ja Remuksesta. Ja siihen se varmaan myös päättyy, Siriukseen ja Remukseen.   
  
Remus nousee ylös. Hän ei tiedä, mitä hänen pitäisi ajatella mistään ja tavallaan hän haluaisi olla ajattelematta mitään. Kun hän menee olohuoneeseen, Sirius on keittiössä ja se keittää teetä. Se vilkaisee olkansa yli Remusta ja Remus istuu sohvalle. Se maukuu. Kaikki siinä talossa narisee, ulisee ja mouruaa. Ehkä se on isän haamu, joka tietää, että siinä talossa asuu kaksi murhaajaa ja joka paikka on täynnä kaikkea mitä ei ole sanottu.   
  
Sirius saa teenkeiton valmiiksi ja tulee kahden kupin kanssa olohuoneeseen. Remuksen teessä on vain tilkka maitoa ja Remusta ärsyttää se, kuinka Sirius  _tietää_ sellaisia asioita. Ja koska edes kolmetoista vuotta ei ole tarpeeksi pitkä aika siihen, että teemaku muuttuisi.   
  
Sirius istuu sohvalle ja kurtistaa kulmiaan teekupilleen.   
  
“Olin viimeisen kuukauden, ennen kuin tulin tänne, Andromedan ja Tedin luona. Andy tavallaan pyysi – tai ei se varsinaisesti pyytänyt, mutta etsi minut käsiinsä ja vähän vihjasi että niillä on tilaa. Se niiden tyttö, hitto, Remus, ihan helvetin koomista, mutta se on poliisikoulussa. Se ei tiedä mitään mistään, Dora siis. Se asuu Lontoossa nykyään, joten menin Andyn ja Tedin luo.”  
  
“Andy soitti minulle”, Remus mutisee. Tee on kuumaa ja kitalakea polttaa. “Silloin kun sinä karkasit.”  
  
“Joo, se sanoi”, Sirius sanoo. “Se sanoi myös, että sinä löit sille luurin korvaan ja sen jälkeen se yritti soittaa sinulle uudestaan vaikka miten monta kertaa, mutta se ei päässyt läpi.”  
  
“Otin johdon irti seinästä”, Remus hymähtää. Sirius hymyilee vähän, mutta piilottaa sen mukiin.   
  
“Kuulostaa sinulta.” Se on hiljaa hetken. “Bellatrix tappoi jonkun poliisipariskunnan ja istuu siitä kakkua. Andy sanoi, että ihan hyvä vaan, se on kuulemma mennyt vähän päästään sekaisin.”  
  
Remus ei sano mitään. Kyllä hän muistaa Bellatrixin ja hän muistaa sen miehen ja hän kyllä muistaa senkin, kun Sirius kerran mainitsi, että se on hänen serkkunsa ja niin, Andyn sisko.   
  
“Ja sitten jotain kautta, ei me oikein tiedetä edes miten, se Andyn toinen sisko sai tietää, missä minä olen, ja sen mies on jossain tekemisissä edelleen osan niiden kanssa ja no, sana kulki ja lopulta minä en enää voinut jäädä sinne”, Sieius sanoo ja se kuulostaa aivan liian huolettomalta.   
  
“Kuka se mies on?” Remus kysyy. Sirius haroo hiuksiaan.  
  
“Lucius Malfoy.”  
  
“Kuka?”  
  
Sirius naurahtaa. “Lux.”  
  
Remusta ei naurata, kun hän tunnistaa nimen. Eikä oikeasti Siriustakaan, se tuijottaa teetään.  
  
“Eihän se itsessään ole kauhean vaarallinen, mutta se tuntee porukkaa.”  
  
“Kenestä sinä –”  
  
“Dolohov, Kyyry, Rosier ja Avery ainakin. Andy on varma, että Ikoroff on Britanniassa, joten aika liuta. Ja joku niistä kai tappoi Reguluksen. Tai sitten se tappoi itsensä, mutta joka tapauksessa se lasketaan niiden silmissä petturiksi.”  
  
“Helvetti”, Remus kiroaa. “Helvetin vittu, Sirius.”  
  
Sirius kohauttaa olkapäitään. “Sellaista se on.”  
  
“Ja sinä tulit tänne.” Remus kalskahtaa omaa ääntään, se on kylmä ja kova ja hän on vihainen. Sirius katsoo häneen, tuijottaa.   
  
“Remus”, se aloittaa, mutta ei edes jatka pidemmälle. Remus laskee teekupin kädestään, koska se on alkanut täristä niin, että lusikka on alkanut kilistä vasten kupinreunaa.   
  
“Sinulla on perässäsi sekä poliisit että puolet koko Britannian isoista rikollisista ja sinä tulit helvetti soikoon  _tänne_. Harmittaako sinua, etten minä ole kuollut tai – tai joutunut vankilaan niin kuin kaikki muut, ja nyt sinä aiot hankkia minut samaan jamaan itsesi kanssa?”   
  
“Remus”, Sirius sanoo uudestaan ja ensimmäisen kerran sen kasvoissa on edes jotain tunnetta. Se näyttää hätääntyneeltä, eksyneeltä. Ja hyvä niin, Remus ajattelee ja laittaa kädet nyrkkiin, etteivät ne paljastaisi Siriukselle kuinka helvetin peloissaan ja  _vihainen_ hän on.  
  
Se koko tilanne on naurettava, totaalisen ja äärimmäisen naurettava. Sohva nitisee, kun Sirius kumartuu kohti lattiaa, Remus kuulee kuinka se laskee kupin maahan ja helvetti, hänen ei olisi pitänyt koskaan avata ovea Sirius Mustalle.   
  
“Remus”, Sirius sanoo, vetää syvään henkeä. “Kuuntele nyt minua ja kuuntele vitun tarkkaan. Minä tulin tänne, koska minä tiedän, etten selviä tästä yksin. Mutta sinun kanssasi minulla on  _mahdollisuus_. Ja minun kanssani  _sinulla_ on mahdollisuus. Vittu, Remus, jos minä haluaisin että sinä olisit kuollut tai vankilassa, niin et sinä varmaan istuisi siinä.”   
  
Remus puree kieltään niin kovaa, että se sattuu oikeasti. “Vittu”, Remus mutisee, kädet tärisee ja hänen sydämensä lyö niin lujaa, että se tuntuu jo pahalta.   
  
“Remus”, Sirius sanoo ja Remus hätkähtää, kun tuntee Siriuksen kylmät sormet ranteellaan. Se kiertää sormensa Remuksen käden ympärille ja puristaa. “Me ei selvitä tästä yksin ja sinä tiedät sen.”  
  
Remus tuijottaa Siriuksen sormia, sydän lyö ja lyö ja lyö ja tietenkin hän tietää. Ja se on kaikkein hirveintä.


End file.
